winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fairy Rescue Section
Welcome to the Fairy Rescue Section. About this Section This section is responsible for scanning the pages for any incomplete sections and/or stub pages and announcing these pages to the other users so that they can be completed. You must apply to be in this section, requirements are listed below. Requirements *No history of serious bans due to vandalism. *You must have edited for a minimum of three months on a wiki. Members Leader: Princessfairyflora Co-Leader: Sorreltail18 Members: BelievixinStella, FreakyMagic, SARAH hyder Requests for membership When requesting please provide a basic introduction for yourself and state why you believe you should be a member. Princessfairyflora will review all requests. Requests are currently: Open Approved requests Declined request ---- Incomplete pages and sections *Flora: Season five is incomplete along with info from the Shadow Phoenix special. *Stella: Season five is incomplete. *Musa: Season five is incomplete. *Tecna: Season five is incomplete. *Aisha: Season six info is incomplete. *Doradil: Page is marked a stub and in need of basic info. *Darko: Page is in need of additional info. *Kiko: Season six is incomplete. *Helia:Page is in need of season six info. *Daphne's Mask: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Sirenix Surfers: Page is in need of additional info and screenshots. *Miele: Personality profile and appearance needed. *Patchamen: Page is in need of additional info. *Pop Pixie Episodes: Episodes are in need of info and pictures. *Helisia: Article needs a clean up and better pictures. *Winx Club: Magical Fairy Party: Page is in need of additional info and screenshots. *Tune: Season two, Season three, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Season six info is incomplete. *Room of Faraway Reflections: Page needs description, and its role on season 5 (detailed information). *Invisible Road: Page needs basic information. *Great Dragon: Page needs to be broken up into sections. *Sponsus: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Graynor: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Ancestral Spirit of Nature: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle: Page is in need of additional info. *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Allan: Page is in need of additional info and better pictures. *Anagan: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Andy: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Anne: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Artu: Page is in need of additional info. *Concorda: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Stella and Brandon: Cleanup needed. *Guardian Selkies: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Glim: Page is in need of minor info. *Great Book of Fairies:Page is in need of major info. *Megatess: Page needs more info. *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure: Page is in need of an image cleanup. *List of Darcy's spells: Gallery is in need of more pictures. (* This page is locked and you will need to contact an admin before editing.) *Shark Eye Mountain: Page needs some basic info. *Winx Club - Episode 602/Script: Script needs to be completed *Winx Club - Episode 603/Script: Script needs to be completed